


Love Confession

by casualbouquetcycle



Series: Discovering New Sides [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: “Orihara-kun, I need you to come over. It’s really important!”If Izaya had known what would happen, he would have stayed at home no matter how much Shinra begged and whinned. Maybe not everything is bad, though.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra & Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: Discovering New Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Love Confession

Shinra was desperate. He had no idea how to solve this problem despite working on it for days without break! He sighed. There was no way around it. There was only one option left and he had never disappointed him before. He took out his phone. “Orihara-kun, I need you to come over. It’s really important!”

Izaya’s eye twitched. When he got Shinra’s call he had suspected that this “ _important problem_ ” involved the doctor’s non-existent love life with Celty but this was a new level of ridiculousness!

“I really have better things to do than to play pretend with you Shinra. Celty is your future wife as you like to remind everyone around you. Shouldn’t you know best how the perfect proposal for her should sound like?”

The doctor smiled and clasped his hands in front of him pleadingly.

“I know, I know but I’m really at my wits end! You know best how people react and if anyone could give me actual constructive criticism it would be you! So please help me practise!”

The informant groaned. “Fine, fine I’ll pretend to be Celty. You’re lucky I like you so much, Shinra!”

Two hours and eleven loud, corny love declarations later, the informant deeply regretted agreeing to help Shinra practise. They were getting nowhere with this! He needed to change tactics if he wanted to help Shinra and get out of his apartment anytime soon.

Shizuo stomped up the stairs to Shinra’s apartment.

Half an hour before, an idiot at work had refused to pay his debt back and had tried to bash a bottle over Tom’s head when he had tried to escape, not that it had done him any good.

Shizuo had put himself between him and Tom and punched him through a wall in his rage. He would have loved to do it again for attacking Tom but his boss reminded him that he wouldn’t be able to pay his debt back when he was in hospital so he had reluctantly backed off.

Tom had sent him home so he could have Shinra take a look at the bleeding wound on his head. He had decided to walk there and smoke a cigarette on the way so he wouldn’t be too pissed off anymore when Shinra looked at it.

It had worked well so far but when he pushed open the door to Shinra’s apartment his nose was instantly assaulted by the stench of flea. His anger was back within seconds and with a snarl he walked into the apartment, rounded the corner and saw the flea standing opposite of Shinra.

He opened his mouth and took a breath to roar the flea’s name.

“I- !“

He chocked on air.

Izaya had dropped to one knee, holding Shinra’s hands in his and cradled them against his chest.

Shizuo’s mouth hung open and he was staring but he couldn’t stop himself. _What the fuck? What the hell is this?_ He had never seen Izaya look like this. He’s expression was serious but gentle. Impossible gentle and almost loving and that just couldn’t be, right? What the hell was happening here?

And then Izaya said: “I love you, Kishitani Shinra.”

 _Huh? No way..._ That, was this for real? Did that bottle hit him that hard? When did this happen?

“I’ve loved you for many years now and I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what will happen in the future or where life will take us. From the first time we met all those years ago, you caught my interest and my affection for you grew until I no longer knew what I would do without you.

I know I always say that I love all humans equally but that is a lie.

I love you the most in the world. There is no one that could ever replace you or hope to match you in my eyes.”

Oh my God, this was real. How could he never have noticed this?! Shizuo was distantly aware that he was starting to blush but right now he was too busy sorting through every memory he had of Shinra and Izaya and looking for clues.

Well, Izaya had spend lots of time with Shinra during their high school years, hadn’t he? In school and outside of school. Always talking easily with each other and never taking offence or getting angry when Shinra said insulting things to him, when he rambled about Celty or when he ditched them right after school in order to see her.

He always listened and never tried to shut him up. If it had made him angry Izaya hadn’t showed it openly.... In fact, he couldn’t remember Izaya ever getting angry at Shinra, fighting with him or ever messing with him.... It’s really always been like this, hasn’t it? Shinra was the only one Izaya never messed with.

It’s been so obvious all this time, right in font of him and he never noticed it... Why? Had he really been so absorbed into hating Izaya that he hadn’t noticed something like this?

“There has never been anything I wasn’t willing to do for you and there is nothing that would stop me from protecting you or making you happy in the future either.”

Izaya actually pressed a kiss against Shinra’s hands. Shizuo was now acutely aware that he was blushing like a tomato.

“I know I’m not perfect. I know I’m not a good person. All I ask is that you allow me to stay beside you. Allow me to make you happy in any way I can.”

In the back of Shizuo’s mind a tiny voice whispered _Shinra, you lucky bastard, Izaya is as devoted to you as you are to Celty. How did you do that?_

....Oh my God. Fuck! Celty!

Shinra was staring wide eyed at Izaya and then he laughed.

“I always knew you’re a charmer, Orihara-kun! No doubt, if you help me I’ll definitely win my dear Celty over! Seriously, you almost made me blush!”

Now, Shizuo knew he should have kept quiet. But he also knew he should have turned around and left the moment Orihara I-am-a-God Izaya willingly dropped to his knees and poured his heart out.

So, just like in so many moments of his life before, his reason and common sense were ignored and ran over as anger and instincts took over and what he did instead was yelling: “You can’t give him a half-assed answer like that, Shinra!”

They both snapped their heads around to look at him.

Shinra laughed awkwardly. “Shizuo-kun, I didn’t notice you there...” He took his hands back and rubbed the back of his head.

He looked quite nervous and Izaya couldn’t blame him as he climbed back on his feet. His first instinct had been to grab his knife when he heard Shizu-chan’s voice but since he had held Shinra’s hands he had been unable to do so. He mentally scolded himself for being that careless not to notice the protozoan when he came in.

Izaya could feel how a blush tried to spread across his face though he fought it off. How much had he heard? Apparently enough. He knew that look. It belonged to the monster, Ikebukuro’s God of Destruction, made even fiercer by the blood running down a head wound, dyeing his hair and the side of his face red. 

And for once it was not directed at him but at Shinra. Well, that was a new one. It had been a long time since someone had felt the need to be protective of him and now out of all people Shizuo had decided to defend him. It almost made him feel kind of warm and fuzzy in the stomach which was stupid of course.

It was illogical and just a misunderstanding. He knew, though, that that look couldn’t stay because unlike him Shinra couldn’t dodge street signs. He couldn’t exactly let Shizu-chan kill Shinra just because he was too much of a protozoan to understand the finer points of teasing and sarcasm.

“This is just a misunderstanding Shizu-chan. Shinra here asked for my help with his love life. He needed a second opinion.“

“That’s right! Orihara-kun gives great constructive criticism. Ah! How about poems! I’ll write my dear sweet Celty poems!”

Izaya sighed and felt his temple throb. He hadn’t lied about what he said earlier in his “love confession”. He really did love Shinra, he was his best friend after all, the first friend he ever had but sometimes he really wanted to hit him.

Shinra had the unfortunate talent to let his love for Celty rule him and make him say the exactly wrong things at the exactly wrong time.

“Shinra!” Shizuo looked about ready to beat Shinra’s face in and stomped right up to Shinra so in these close quarters there was just one thing he could do. Hoping he could get out of Shinra’s apartment without leaving it in ruins or needing to be patched up he quickly moved and placed himself between Shizuo and Shinra.

Izaya actually put himself between him and Shinra, shielding him. No one had ever done this before when Shizuo wanted to punch someone. They had just run away. And now he even pushed his hands against his shoulders! He frowned up at him and there was hardness in his eyes that reminded Shizuo of Izaya’s beloved switch blades.

“Listen Shizu-chan, Shinra wants to propose to Celty so he asked me to help him practise. This is what you saw, we were just practising! I don’t love him!”

Shizuo couldn’t suppress a snort. Izaya was a convincing liar but after seeing and hearing him say all those things to Shinra and stepping in his way to protect Shinra Shizuo didn’t, couldn’t believe that he didn’t love Shinra. For once in his life his guts told him that Izaya had been completely genuine.

“Is that why you’re protecting him right now? Because you don’t love him?!”

Frustrated Izaya yelled back: “He’s my best friend, nothing more! Of course I would protect him!

Besides that I knew what I was getting myself into. He made it clear right from the beginning that Celty is the most important person in his life. In fact, I will be very angry with you if you kill him before I can throw him a bachelor party and finally hold my best man speech at his and Celty’s wedding!”

“It’s still not right! It doesn’t matter how you love him! You love him and you genuinely told him how you feel and he just acts all casual! Like he takes your love for granted!”

It was just beyond comprehension for him how Shinra could act like that!

He had wished, yearned for someone to love him the way he was with faults and monstrous strength and short temper his entire life and Izaya was giving Shinra exactly that, putting up with all of his faults and quirks, with his less than perfect friendship skills, with insults, with his obsession of Celty, with being neglected in favour of Celty and he can’t remember Izaya ever complaining about any of it either!

Hell, that speech hadn’t even been directed at him and it had made him blush!

“He didn’t even thank you! Or say something nice in return!”

Shizuo knew Izaya was still Izaya of course, flea was flea, but even he could say a few nice things about him right now! And Shinra was his best friend! Shouldn’t he have an entire list of nice things to say about Izaya? Izaya had never messed with him after all!

Izaya had enough and yelled: “Be reasonable Shizu-chan! What would you have done if _I_ had given _you_ a love confession?!”

And Shizuo yelled right back without even thinking about it: “I would have been happy!”

Silence.

Shizuo was blushing like hell now but he couldn’t and wouldn’t take his words back because they were true. He would have been happy if Izaya had told him he truly liked him, if he and Izaya could have a relationship even half as good as Izaya’s friendship with Shinra then he would be happy. 

He was starting to wonder if he was missing out when he and Izaya didn’t try to be friends. Izaya was just staring at him in wide eyed disbelief as if he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that Shizuo would even want his love and that just wouldn’t do.

“I would have been happy and I would have told you all the things I like about you.”

“....There are several...?”

“You are smart, you have patience, you can put up with a lot of shit, you are strong and not afraid of me, you help your friends even with stupid requests and do your best, you try to give them good advices...”

By now Izaya’s mouth hung open and a light blush decorated his face.

“You’re beautiful.”

For a brief moment he saw alarm flash through Izaya’s eyes before they darted to look up, back to his eyes, then up again and he turned to Shinra who looked just as wide eyed.

“Examine his head, I think it’s more serious than it looks like.”

“Yeah I think your right.” Shinra nodded.

Shizuo glared at them both. “I’m serious, this has nothing to do with my injury!”

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya looked... hesitant, similar to the softness he had shown Shinra. “You’re being nice to me. You called me beautiful. Normally you would be trying to beat my face in.”

He pulled him by his shoulders and manoeuvred him onto the couch.

“Now, why don’t you let Shinra patch you up and while he does that...” Izaya’s eyes took on that sharp switch bade glint again. “Why don’t you tell me who gave you that?”


End file.
